There's Nothing Like Revenge
by Betty-x
Summary: Comme certains disent " La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid" Et bien croyez moi pour Edward Cullen La revenge sera chaude...Très chaude. O.S pour le concour Bloody Valentine oraganisé par les TPA!


**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**

**Cas**: There's Nothing Like Revenge

**Avocat de la défense**: Betty-x grandement aidée de Acheroniastyx

**Suspects**: Bella/Edward

**Responsabilité **_: _Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer, la seule chose que je possède c'est ce

cupcake aux bananes en face de moi !

**Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http: / / www . Fanfiction

. Net / community / Bloody _Valentine _contest /76893/

* * *

Bella Swan gara sa voiture dans l'allée menant chez elle. Elle vivait depuis maintenant trois ans dans un magnifique penthouse en plein cœur de New-York avec son mari, Jacob Black.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés lorsqu'ils avaient 16 ans. Jacob étant le fils du meilleur de Charlie, le père de Bella, les deux adolescent avaient été amenés à se voir fréquemment.

Il fut évident pour tous que Jacob et Bella allaient vite devenir de grands amis, de _très _grands amis. Personne ne fut donc surpris lorsque, le 14 février, ils entamèrent une relation officielle.

Lorsqu'ils eurent 18 ans Jacob demanda Bella en mariage. Cette dernière avait accepté sans hésiter la proposition de son amoureux. Elle s'imaginait déjà vivant dans une jolie maison toute blanche avec deux magnifiques enfants et son mari aimant.

_Mais maintenant, tout est différent_, pensa la jeune femme en ouvrant la porte.

Jacob était là, assis sur l'un des luxueux canapés du salon, discutant avec ses patrons. Lorsque

Jacob vit Bella il s'approcha d'elle et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser était brutal, dur et possessif. Il visait à faire bonne impression sur ses patrons. Car même si Jacob n'aimait plus vraiment Bella, il ne pouvait nier le fait que sa femme était magnifique. Il adorait l'exhiber devant ses amis et collègues durant les diverses soirées organisées par son ''travail''.

Quand Jacob détacha enfin ses lèvres des siennes, Bella pu voir M. Uley et M. Altera les regarder avec une certaine satisfaction.

- Je sors avec Alice ce soir, je rentrerai un peu après minuit, annonça Bella.

En réponse, son mari lui tendit sa carte de crédit que Bella prit en soupirant. Jacob aimait laisser croire que sa femme ne travaillait pas, que c'était lui qui fournissait l'argent à Bella.

Elle était enseignante en français à Columbia depuis 1 an et gagnait très bien sa vie. Jacob,

quant à lui, se disait travailler dans la finance, mais Bella savait très bien que ce que faisait

Jacob était beaucoup plus complexe et beaucoup moins légal, mais elle n'en savait plus.

_Ils venai__en__t tout juste d'__e__mménager dans un petit appartement à New-York. Bella suivait __s__es cours de langues à columbia. Elle travaillait dur, ses parents s'étaient endetté__s __jusqu'au cou __afin de__ pouvoir lui payer une telle université._

_Ce soir là__,__ Bella avait vu une magnifique porshe noire se garer __sur leur place__ de parking, habituellement vide. Elle avait alors observé le conducteur et quel__le__ ne fut pas sa surprise_

_lorsqu'elle vit que le __chauffeur __de la __luxueuse voiture__ n'était autre que son mari !_

_Deux mois plus tard ils emménageaient dans leur penthouse. Bella avait longtemps questionné le_

_jeune homme sur son nouveau travail, mais il ne lui avait toujours que vaguement répondu._

-Allez, chérie, laisse-nous, on doit parler affaire. Il avait ponctué sa phrase d'une petite claque sur les fesses de la jeune femme.

Bella s'était rendue dans sa chambre et jeta son blouson sur leur immense lit baldaquin. Leur chambre était très grande, avec un dressing et une salle de bain reliée Bella aimait beaucoup cette pièce, tout y était si clair et si lumineux.

Elle se dirigea vers son dressing et enfila un peignoir avant d'aller prendre une douche. L'eau chaude détendit ses muscles. Bien qu'elle aime son travail, il l'épuisait. Elle se demandait à quand remontaient les dernières vacances qu'elle avait prises. Pas un de ces voyages d'affaires où Jacob et elle se rendaient fréquemment. Non, elle voulait de vraies vacances.

Elle sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans son peignoir éponge avant de retourner vers son dressing. Elle enfila une petite robe babydoll en soie noire avec de longs bas noirs à motifs. Elle mit par-dessus son trois-quart gris et ses ray-ban bleues. Elle prit alors directement la direction de la porte qui menait au garage.

Ce soir elle ne sortait pas vraiment avec Alice. Sa meilleure amie avait promis de la couvrir lorsque que Bella irait voir... un tueur à gage. Jamais elle n'aurait cru avoir à agir de manière aussi radicale. Elle savait que Jacob ou les gens pour qui il travaillait n'hésiteraient pas à faire tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour la faire changer d'avis. Même si elle ne savait pas exactement en quoi consistait le travail de son mari, elle avait certains doutes. Elle avait longtemps cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple trafic de drogue, mais elle avait découvert qu'ils faisaient aussi du trafic d'armes.

Bella craignait tout simplement pour sa vie. Elle voulait pouvoir vivre après le divorce. Ne pas avoir à se cacher.

Bella essuya d'un rapide geste de la main les larmes qui coulaient maintenant le long de ses joues. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Tuer son ancien meilleur ami, celui qui avait autrefois été son confident, celui avec qui elle partageait tout à une époque de sa vie.

Elle retenait difficilement ses larmes. Lentement, elle avançait dans le couloir menant au cabinet d'avocat, & , ses talons faisant de légers sons sur la luxueuse moquette rouge.

Elle s'approcha du bureau de la réceptionniste. Elle souffla lourdement avant de s'adresser à la

bimbo blonde qui s'occupait de l'accueil.

-Bonjour je viens pour voir monsieur Cullen, j'ai un rendez-vous au nom de Renée Dwyer.

Bella avait décidé d'utiliser le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Elle était décédée quelques années auparavant, assassinée dans sa propre maison. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Jacob et en utilisant son nom, Bella avait voulu lui rendre hommage.

La blondasse, _Tanya_, appuya sur un intercom à l'aide de son doigt fraîchement manucuré.

- Monsieur Cullen, Renée Dwyer ici pour vous voir.

_- Merci Tanya vous pouvez me l'envoyer._

- Troisième porte à droite chérie, dit-elle en s'adressant à Bella.

Elle avança dans la direction que Tanya lui avait indiquée. Elle était devant sa porte attendant un quelconque signe de la part du destin lui disant de reculer. Doucement, elle toqua à la porte.

_Plus de retour en arrière possible maintenant Bell's_, pensa-t-elle.

La jeune femme entra à l'intérieur du bureau. Edward, qui avait jusqu'à maintenant le nez plongé dans un dossier, releva la tête. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu plus belle femme.

La personne qui était devant lui tenait plus de l'ange que de la femme. Elle avait de grands yeux chocolat rougis par les larmes, de magnifiques cheveux brun foncé et un teint pâle qui irradiait de pureté.

Un ange tout droit sortit de son enfer personnel.

-Hum... Bonjour

- Mlle Dwyer ?

- Mlle Swann. Je tenais simplement à ce que personne ne sache que je suis venue ici.

- Bien, donc Mlle Swann, Max nous a informés de votre _situation, _j'aurais seulement besoin de quelques informations à propos de votre mari. Monsieur..

-Black, Jacob Thomas Black.

_Black !_

_Je venais tout juste d'obtenir mon diplôme de droit et j'avais déjà un contrat. Une histoire de trafic de drogue. J'avais toute__s __les preuves en main et dès lundi__, __Samuel Uley serait en taule pour au moins 10 ans. J'avais rendez-vous chez mes parents pour dîner avec eux, je venais tout juste de me garer dans leur allée. Lorsque j'étais entré dans la maison__, __j'avais vu ma mère et __mon père tous deux retenus par Jacob Black et Quil Altera. Nous n'avions pas réussi à obtenir assez de preuves pour les amener __au tribunal__, nous avions donc été contraint__s __de les relâcher._

_Le canon de leur__s __arme__s__ était posé sur la tempe de ma mère tandis que l'autre se pressait contre la gorge de mon père. À peine eus-je le temps de me ressaisir qu'ils avai__en__t tiré. Mes parents étaient étendus sur le sol__,__ se vidant progressivement de leur sang._

_- Cullen, nous t'avions averti ! Si tu ne renonce__s__ pas au procès__, __les autres membres de ta famille ne tarderont pas à rejoindre tes très chers parents._

_À peine furent-ils partis que j'appelais les secours. Je savais pourtant qu'ils étaient déjà morts._

_Quelques heures plus tard__,__ ma sœur et mon frère entrèrent avec leurs compagnons respectifs._

_J'étais toujours là__,__ planté devant l'entrée à regarder les médecins recouvrir le__s__ corps de ma mère et de mon père. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues mais je m'en fichais, les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi venai__en__t de mourir sous mes yeux et je n'avais rien pu faire._

Par la suite, j'étais allé voir Jonatha Jenks, qui m'avait proposé un travail très intéressant. Au début, assassiner froidement des gens ne m'enchantait pas, mais un jour j'ai découvert que tuer ces gens, nuisibles à la société pour la plupart vengeait en quelque sorte mes parents.

- Très bien Mlle Swann, je vous donne donc rendez-vous jeudi prochain à Central Park, dis-je à

mon ange.

Elle me sourit timidement.

-Appelez-moi Bella.

- Très bien, _Bella._

Sur ce, elle quitta rapidement mon bureau.

Toute la semaine, Bella avait été angoissée. D'abord, à chaque fois que Jacob lui adressait la parole, elle s'inquiétait. Et s'il le savait ? Et s'il décidait de la tuer avant qu'elle ne le fasse ? Ces questions, elle se les était posées sans arrêt. Ensuite, elle était nerveuse de revoir , il ne l'avait bien sûr pas laissée indifférente et elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien penser d'elle.

De son côté, Edward ne tenait plus en place. Le jeudi matin, il s'était levé à 4heures du matin et n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à faire que nettoyer son appartement. Jamais son petit loft n'avait été aussi propre ! Il ne pouvait plus attendre de voir _son _ange…

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure du rendez-vous, tous deux se hâtèrent d'aller à leur point de rencontre. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un petit banc, avant de s'asseoir tous deux dessus.

Edward se mit à fixer ses pieds, aussi nerveux qu'un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous.

_Hep Cullen ? C'est pas un rendez-vous ! _

_Ta gueule,_

Central Park était magnifique en hiver avec toute cette neige le recouvrant.

- Lorsque l'on a emmnagé ici, mon mari venait faire son jogging ici tous les matins.

Sur le coup, Edward ne comprit pas pourquoi elle lui parla de son mari, mais il réalisa rapidement qu'elle lui donnait des informations sur Jacob Black.

- Il sera à la maison le 14 février... Je..Heuu.

Il comprit qu'elle lui donnait _la _date.

- Le 14 ce sera alors, dit-il faussement joyeux.

- Humm... Bella, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret de ma part puis-je savoir ce qui vous à conduit à cette _possibilité_, lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- La peur de mourir, souffla-t-elle. Jacob et moi on ne s'entend plus. On ne pourrait même plus se considérer comme de simples amis. Je sais qu'il est impliqué dans quelque chose de pas net. Je sais que ma réaction est stupide mais j'aimerais pouvoir vivre ma vie de mon côté sans avoir peur que Jacob vienne me tuer dans mon sommeil.

- Croyez-moi Bella, votre réaction n'est en rien stupide. Je connais un peu l'affaire dans laquelle votre mari travaille et je peux vous dire que vous êtes sensée de vous inquiéter pour votre vie.

- J'aimerai juste savoir, avant que tout ne soit terminé, pour qui Jacob travaille.

- Rien de moins que la mafia New-Yorkaise ! Il avait prononcé ce nom avec tant de dédain que cela intrigua la jeune femme.

- ...

- Edward, la coupa-t-il.

- Très bien _Edward, _vous semblez vraiment haïr ce groupe de personne, puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

- Ils ont tué mes parents, devant moi. À cette époque je n'étais encore qu'un jeune avocat fraîchement diplômé, mais j'avais quand même eu une affaire, banale en apparence, assez importante. En cherchant un peu, j'avais découvert des faits et avais récolté assez de témoignages pour faire coffrer Samuel Uley.

- Samuel Uley, je le connais.

- Donc, un soir je suis entré chez mes parents, et j'ai à peine eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait que votre mari et un de ses collègues avaient tué ma mère et mon père.

- Oh… fut tout ce qu'elle fut capable de dire, elle se trouvait pathétique. Elle voulait le prendre

dans ses bras, le consoler, mais tout ce qu'elle fut capable de faire était de souffler ce ridicule _Oh_...

Ils discutèrent longtemps et la conversation dévia rapidement du sujet de ce rendez-vous. Il apprit donc qu'elle avait obtenu une bourse universitaire en sortant du lycée et que sa couleur préférée était le bleu. Elle apprit qu'il jouait du piano et que son plat favori était le grilled-cheese*.

Ils ne s'aperçurent même pas que la neige avait commencé à tomber avant que Bella ne se mette à grelotter de froid. Edward lui proposa alors de passer à son appartement étant donné qu'il habitait très près d'ici et qu'ainsi, ils pourraient finir leur conversation.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez lui. C'était un petit immeuble sans prétention et lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, une vielle dame les salua. Bella l'apprécia tout de suite, jamais dans son immeuble à elle quelqu'un ne lui aurait adressé la parole directement simplement pour dire bonjour.

Edward était nerveux, à part ses amis et sa famille il n'avait jamais laissé personne entrer chez lui.

À peine fut-elle entrée que la luminosité de la pièce la frappa. Les murs étaient peints en blanc, agrandissant l'espace, deux gros canapés en cuir trônaient au milieu du salon, faisant face à une énorme baie vitrée. Le salon et la cuisine étaient séparés par un demi-mur. De l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir deux portes en bois qu'elle devinait être sa chambre et la salle de bain.

Edward lui retira son manteau et se dirigea vers le frigo. Il en examina le contenu avant de constater qu'il n'avait rien d'autre que de la bière. Il en sortit deux bouteilles avant d'aller rejoindre Bella qui s'était installée sur l'un des canapés.

- Merci, lui dit-elle lorsqu'il lui tendit une bière. Ton appartement est... wouah... magnifique...

- Je suis sûr que le tien l'est encore plus...

- Le mien est beaucoup moins chaleureux et personnel. Le tien est..., dit-elle en montrant la pièce comme si ça expliquait tout. C'est alors qu'elle aperçu le piano demi-queue qui se tenait fièrement sur une petite estrade encastrée dans le mur.

- Tu en joues ? dit-elle en pointant l'instrument du doigt.

- Un peu, tu.. tu veux que je te joue un morceau ?

- J'aimerai beaucoup.

Il l'invita à le rejoindre sur le tabouret avant d'entamer Moonlight Sonata de Beethoven.

Bella se laissa bercer par la musique, se rapprochant graduellement d'Edward, avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Edward arrêta de jouer et se tourna vers Bella. Tous deux se perdirent dans la contemplation des yeux de l'autre. Lentement, Edward rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme.

Surprise par le geste du jeune homme, Bella se raidit subitement avant d'être emportée par un élan de passion pour ce quasi inconnu. La musique s'arrêta brusquement dans une cacophonie épouvantable et moins d'une seconde plus tard, les bras d'Edward s'enroulaient fiévreusement autour de sa taille pour la plaquer étroitement contre son corps.

Bella répondait farouchement à son baiser et à son étreinte, leurs lèvres dansant sensuellement ensembles, se mouvant à la perfection et leurs langues partaient avidement à la découverte l'une de l'autre tandis que leurs mains s'exploraient sans complexes. Il gémit lorsque les lèvres et la langue de la jeune femme s'attaquèrent à son cou et que ses mains déboutonnèrent avec empressement sa chemise.

Edward la leva aussi facilement qu'une plume puis la posa sur le clavier face à lui avant de faire glisser ses mains le long de ses jambes fines et douces, remontant la robe de la jeune femme dans l'entreprise. Les mains tremblantes et avides, il fit glisser ses pouces sur les seins de la jeune femme et grogna de satisfaction lorsqu'il les sentit tendus et réactifs sous le tissu.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et vit que le même feu habitait la jeune femme. Elle hocha légèrement la tête, ses yeux de biche pétillants de désir et ce fut tout ce dont il avait besoin. D'un mouvement vif mais doux, il lui ôta sa robe puis se jeta sur ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Les mains de Bella glissèrent sur son torse puis sur ses épaules et firent tomber sa chemise. Les vêtements volaient au sol, les uns après les autres, entre deux baisers, entre deux caresses.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que leurs sous-vêtements et Edward crut que son boxer allait exploser lorsqu'il vit à quel point la dentelle noire sublimait le corps déjà si sexy de sa maîtresse. Il fit sauter les agrafes du soutien-gorge de sa compagne entre deux doigts experts, dévoilant ses seins d'une pure perfection et il fut à la limite de l'implosion lorsque les doigts de Bella s'enroulèrent autour de son membre tendu à bloc. La jeune femme rougit lorsqu'elle vit le regard noirci de désir de son amant la scruter aussi avidement. Gémissant, Edward enfouit son visage entre les seins de la jeune femme tout en les pétrissant, ses mains découvrant voluptueusement les deux globes laiteux aux tétons gorgés de plaisir. Bella enroula les doigts de son autre main dans la chevelure du jeune homme et rejeta sa tête en arrière en criant lorsqu'il happa l'une de ses pointes et la téta goulûment.

Enhardi par ses réactions, il glissa une main jusqu'à son intimité et sourit lorsqu'il découvrit l'état d'humidité avancée de sa petite culotte. Il écarta légèrement le tissu et inséra deux doigts en elle, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir.

- Hmmm… Bella ! Tu es si mouillée… si douce…

- Edwaaaard… plus !

La fine dentelle recouvrant sa féminité ne fit pas long feu ; un grognement primaire retentit lorsqu'il vit son intimité luisante de plaisir et d'un brusque coup de pied, il repoussa violemment le banc qui tomba lourdement de l'estrade. Il s'arracha des mains de la jeune femme et se laissa tomber à genoux devant elle, embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses frémissantes.

Bella poussa un petit cri lorsque la langue du jeune homme effleura sa fente et ses yeux se révulsèrent dans leurs orbites lorsque ses lèvres s'enroulèrent sur son clitoris. Il lapait avidement tous les plis de la jeune femme et Bella crut devenir folle devant l'overdose de plaisir que cet homme lui procurait. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile sous les assauts répétés des doigts et de la langue d'Edward ; le jeune homme, totalement enivré par le parfum de sa belle, la léchait frénétiquement et fut à la limite de jouir lorsque Bella, submergée par son orgasme, hurla son plaisir alors qu'il mordillait tendrement son bouton de plaisir.

- Edwaaaard… huuuum… ouiiiii !

Il se délectait du fruit de son plaisir qui coulait entre ses cuisses en souriant, savourant pleinement le goût de la jeune femme. Puis ses lèvres remontèrent lentement sur le corps à moitié convulsant de son ange et il eut un petit sourire satisfait en voyant la jeune femme rougir alors qu'il léchait goulûment ses doigts.

- Tu es absolument délicieuse, bébé… à croquer… lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille tout en pinçant son clitoris ; Bella sursauta en gémissant de contentement.

Jamais elle n'avait connu un plaisir aussi intense et elle frissonnait de bonheur en pensant qu'ils n'en étaient qu'au début des réjouissances…

Bella enroula fermement ses jambes autour de sa taille et se jeta sur ses lèvres, gémissant inlassablement son prénom. Leurs bassins ondulaient en rythme et Edward siffla lorsque son membre effleura la délicieuse fente de la jeune femme, créant la plus exquise des frictions. Prenant ses fesses en coupe dans ses mains, il la souleva sans effort et l'entraîna dans le couloir, s'arrêtant à mi-chemin de la chambre tellement Bella gigotait.

Elle libéra sa taille et le repoussa brutalement contre le mur, se réjouissant de l'incompréhension du jeune homme, un sourire presque diabolique aux lèvres. Elle enroula une main dans ses cheveux, plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre celles d'Edward et enfonça sa langue sans ménagements dans sa bouche tandis que son autre main s'emparait fermement de sa virilité et entamait un lent va et vient. Elle lui lécha le cou, s'attardant sur sa pomme d'adam, puis ses lèvres voyagèrent sur son torse, son sternum, ses abdos… Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir lourdement lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Bella sur son membre, léchant sa longueur en soupirant et se crut comme un enfant le matin de Noël quand ses lèvres se refermèrent autour de son gland.

Elle le suçait goulûment, l'aspirant et le léchouillant méthodiquement, une main malaxant tendrement ses testicules. Un cri étranglé s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque Bella le prit entièrement dans sa bouche et il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée : un ange tout droit venu de son enfer personnel…

Il agrippa la chevelure de la jeune femme et ne put faire autrement que de s'enfoncer dans sa gorge, encore et encore…

- Ah putain… Bellaaaa… C'est trop bon !

Un sentiment de fierté s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle leva son regard pour croiser celui extatique de l'adonis, elle était si heureuse de lui donner tant de plaisir. Edward prenait un plaisir fouentre les lèvres de sa compagne et s'extasiait du spectacle de sa virilité entrant et ressortant de la bouche de Bella.

Elle le suça encore plus énergiquement, se délectant du goût si unique de sa personne et de chaque grognement qui fusait dans l'air. Elle le pompa sans relâche tandis qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière et raffermissait sa prise sur les cheveux soyeux de Bella, lui imprimant un rythme démentiel. Elle, qui pensait avoir vu le summum de la beauté chez un homme en Edward, trouvait qu'elle avait été bien loin du compte : Edward aux portes de la jouissance était cent fois plus beau, le visage sein, les yeux mi-clos voilés par le plaisir, la bouche entrouverte en un cri silencieux. Elle le suça encore plus fortement, y mettant tout son désir, toute son envie.

- Oh Bella ouiii… Oh putain ouiii… Comme ça… Bellaaaa…

Il gémissait désespérément tout en remuant vigoureusement des hanches ; Bella l'avala une dernière fois avant de recommencer en le pressant doucement avec ses dents et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Edward perde le contrôle et ne se répande violemment dans sa bouche en de longs et chauds jets saccadés. La jeune femme avala tout ce qu'il lui donnait, savourant son essence comme si elle était le plus exquis des breuvages, puis nettoya entièrement son membre avec de délicieux coups de langue.

Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds, le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre, peinant à se remettre de cet orgasme aveuglant. Il se pencha légèrement et agrippa la jeune femme sous les bras afin de la relever puis se jeta avidement sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant fougueusement. Ses mains se baladèrent sur le corps de Bella et empoignèrent ses fesses, puis il la souleva et aida la jeune femme à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Ils ne firent que quelques mètres avant que la passion ne les reprenne violemment et ce fut au tour d'Edward de plaquer Bella contre le mur tout en la pénétrant d'un habile coup de rein. Ils gémirent tous deux à la sensation de leurs deux corps emboîtés parfaitement l'un dans l'autre comme les deux pièces d'un même puzzle. Puis il entama un va et vient sauvage, le corps de Bella claquant régulièrement contre le mur.

- Oh putain Edwaaaard ! Plus foooort ! Plus viiiite !

- Tu es… sûre… que c'est… ça que… tu veux… Lui répondit-il difficilement entre deux vifs coups de rein.

- Oooooh… Putain ouiiii !

Elle se cramponnait à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir, subissant les assauts effrénés de son amant qui la martelait, encore et encore, allant et venant frénétiquement en elle, puisant tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir, profitant de cette nuit comme si elle était leur dernière à vivre. Bella lui griffait le dos, les bras, cherchant à s'agripper comme elle le pouvait tandis qu'il la burinait, encore, et encore, et encore, s'enfonçant bestialement en elle dans un concerto de grognements et gémissements. Il happa un téton entre ses lèvres, le suçant voracement et sentit le corps de la jeune femme trembler dans ses bras. Il la pénétra avec force une nouvelle fois et ses parois se resserrèrent violemment autour de son membre tandis qu'un hurlement de pur plaisir raisonnait dans l'appartement.

- Ahaaan Edwaaaard…. OuuuiiIIIIII !

Bella enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amant en pleurnichant de plaisir, submergée par l'orgasme le plus puissant qu'elle n'ait jamais connu alors qu'Edward se démenait encore en elle suivant une cadence infernale. Il se libéra en elle quelques instants plus tard, emportant Bella à nouveau vers l'orgasme.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger pendant de longues et délicieuses minutes, cherchant à reprendre leurs souffles, le visage enfoui chacun dans le cou l'un de l'autre, s'apaisant mutuellement par leurs fragrances.

Bella siffla de frustration lorsqu'il sortit enfin d'elle et ses jambes chancelantes se dérobèrent ; il la prit tendrement dans ses bras, telle une jeune mariée, puis l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre avant de la poser délicatement au milieu de son lit, un sourire radieux éblouissant leurs deux visages.

Edward n'en revenait pas, cette fragile jeune femme venait de lui offrir deux orgasmes aveuglants en peu de temps, et la voir ainsi offerte, sur son lit, resplendissante de plaisir, le mettait à nouveau dans tous ses états ; il ne se sentait pas rassasié pour autant. Les yeux curieux et avides de la jeune femme se posaient sur sa virilité dardant à nouveau, Edward agrippa son membre et se masturba quelques instants avant d'écarter les cuisses de la jeune femme d'une main ferme et de plonger à nouveau en elle, gémissant d'extase.

Il la fit sienne en douceur, en tendresse, sans toute cette pression qui les avait habités peu de temps auparavant et glissait en elle lentement, savourant chaque centimètre de son intimité… Ils s'offrirent l'un à l'autre pendant toute la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés par leurs ébats passionnés, aux premières lueurs de l'aube naissante…

* * *

Lentement, Edward ouvrit les yeux, la lumière du soleil filtrant déjà à travers les rideaux. Il sentit

un souffle tiède dans son cou ; il se retourna et vit Bella étendue sur son torse, le visage enfoui dans son cou et les jambes étroitement nouées à ses mollets. Elle était magnifique, la plus belle de toutes aux yeux de son amant. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés un peu partout autour de son visage, elle avait les lèvres gonflées et son mascara avait quelque peu coulé.

Il embrassa doucement ses lèvres, réveillant ainsi la jeune femme.

- Bonjour Bella au bois dormant, la taquina-t-il.

- Bon matin Eddy Chéri, répliqua-t-elle.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Bella l'esquiva rapidement.

- Mauvaise haleine du matin !

Edward leva les yeux au ciel avait de s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Ils furent alors interrompus par la sonnerie du téléphone de Bella. Elle se leva rapidement et se mit à chercher l'objet en question qui devait se trouver au milieu des vêtements éparpillés au sol.

Edward descendit du lit avant de partir dans le salon, revenant avec le portable de son amante.

Elle fit la moue avant de s'emparer de l'objet métallique.

- Alloee !

_- Bonjour ma chérie !_

- Alice ! Comment vas-tu ?

_- Bien bien, mais assez parlé de moi. Pas que ce sujet ne soit pas intéressant, mais aujourd'hui je t'emmène faire du shopping !_

- Heuu quelle date sommes-nous ?

_- Le 14 février._

- Le 14...

Ses yeux s'embuèrent soudainement de larmes et Edward s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses

bras.

_- Alors shopping !?!_

- Non désolée, j'ai déjà des plans.

- _Pas avec Black j'espère !_

- Heuu non moi et quelques copines du bureau, mentit-elle

-_Ok. Bye bye Chérie !_

- Bye 'Lice

Bella enfouit son visage dans le torse de son amant et souffla fortement.

- C'est aujourd'hui... chuchota t-elle

- oui... répondit-il sur le même ton.

* * *

À peine eut-elle franchit la porte que l'odeur de canard au confit de citron lui assaillit les narines.

- Bella ?

_Jacob ? Que __s__e passe-t-il ? Pensa-t-elle._

- Bonjour ma chérie, je nous ai commandé ton plat préféré pour la Saint-Valentin. Je me suis dit que ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas passez de soirée en amoureux.

Voyant que Bella était toujours figée dans l'entrée Jacob lui enleva son manteau et la dirigea vers la salle à manger ou il l'assit sur une chaise. Il commença à manger et attendit que Bella en fasse de même, ce qu'elle fit.

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils discutaient quand Jacob se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans la chambre.

- Je t'ai acheté un cadeau.

- Oh... Jacob ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Il lui tendit la boite bleue ornée d'un ruban Blanc. Lorsque Bella l'ouvrit, elle découvrit un énorme

collier en or sertit de diamants, de rubis et de saphirs, les pierres précieuses étincelants à la lueur de la flamme des bougies.

Jacob le prit et se mit derrière sa femme pour le lui enfiler. C'est alors que l'on entendit un bruit sourd.

_Edward !_

- Oh je crois que ton amant vient d'arriver Chérie. Il a fait vite, comment crois-tu qu'il va me liquider ? avec un fusil ? un poignard ? ou encore plus théâtral, une épée ? Pensais-tu vraiment que je ne savais pas ce que tu préparais Bella ? dit Jacob.

Elle sentit quelque chose de froid s'appuyer sur ses reins.

_Un fusil_

- Croyais-tu aussi que je n'allais remarquer que tu n'avais pas dormi ici cette nuit ? Il a vraiment fallu que tu couches avec le putain de salaud que tu as engagé pour me tuer. Tu n'es qu'une pute Isabella !

- Black, la voix d'Edward avait surgi de nulle part, repose ton arme tout de suite !

Jacob déposa son arme au sol tout en se frottant longuement contre sa femme. Il se retourna vers

Edward lui souriant comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis.

- Edward Cullen ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Comment va ce très chèr Jenks !

- Ta gueule Black. Éloignes-toi de Bella.

- Ah, mais je fais ce que je veux avec elle, c'est ma femme. Il empoigna le derrière de Bella comme pour confirmer ses dires. La jeune femme se mit alors à sangloter bruyamment.

Edward, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, se jeta sur Jacob, le frappant au visage. Très vite la bagarre dégénéra et Bella qui s'était recroquevillée dans un coin, impuissante, s'empara du fusil laissé à terre par Jacob.

- Stop ! Cria-t-elle, brandissant le fusil et le pointant sur Jacob.

Son mari lui ricana au visage.

- Bella, Bella, Bella, tu penses vraiment être capable de me tuer, de tirer sur ton propre mari ?

Bella le fixait toujours, pointant de sa main tremblante l'arme sur le jeune homme.

- Allez ! Tire, je sais que tu n'en es pas capable.

Bellla se retourna et plongea ses prunelles dans celles d'Edward, y lisant tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de voir avant, avec le plus grand calme du monde, d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

La balle atteint Jacob en plein cœur, le sang se répandant comme une tache d'_encre _sur la chemise blanche de son mari. Il regarda une dernière fois Bella avant de tomber au sol, inconscient.

Un énorme sanglot s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune femme et Edward se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ensembles, ils tombèrent à genoux au sol, Edward lui chantonnant des paroles apaisantes.

- C'est fini ma belle, c'est terminé. À partir de maintenant tout ne peut qu'aller mieux.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Fin

* * *

Donc j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Sinon on dit un ÉNORME Merci à acheroniastyx qui a écrit le magnifique lemon que vous avez pu lire et qui a aussi corriger mes nombreuse fautes. Aller donc voir sa fiction qui fait partie de mes préférées; N'OUBLIE JAMAIS.


End file.
